


Hercules' Redo

by Peachfaerie



Series: Disney Takeovers [2]
Category: Hercules (1997), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious woman shows up at Zeus' temple. Does this mean for a bigger headache for Philoctetes? What about Hades? What exactly is her past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

-Waking Up/Chapter 1

The priest glared at the still figure. Someone had dared to sleep in Zeus’ temple. That was what Hermes’ temple was for. The old man kicked the figure. “Get up.” The figure groaned. “I said get up!” He pulled the figure’s head by the long dark brown hair that hid the body from view. The eyes opened slowly to reveal a deep shade of blue. “Well, get up.” The priest dropped the head and the stranger fell back, groaning.  
“Oww. Where am I?” The woman got up carefully, clutching her right arm as if it pained her. She was easily over six feet tall.  
“You should remember, or did you forget that you defiled a sacred place?” He bit back, disgusted that anyone; nonetheless a woman would dare to intrude into such a holy place.  
“I…” She frowned as she swayed on her feet. “I think I forgot everything.” She collapsed. Her hair revealed the fact that she was naked and heavily wounded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil wiggled in glee. This was the perfect hiding spot. He drooled as the dryad dropped her- “YOW!” The nature spirits looked up in shock from their bath. “THAT’S MY TAIL YOU INCONSIDERATE-“ A hand slapped over the satyr’s mouth.  
“Are you Philocetes?” Before him was a tall woman. She wasn’t beautiful, the term that best described her was handsome. Her long brown hair was in pigtails held by some string. Her wild bangs ended just above her deep blue eyes. She was also wearing some sort of clerical robe that didn’t seem to go well with her. Her golden skin seemed almost metallic. Behind her was a pure white horse with wings and a gold crystal horn on its forehead that matched its eyes. It was eating an apple off the ground.  
“Yeah, and you are?” He said, frustrated that he wasn’t able to finish watching the spirits.  
“That’s the problem. I have no idea. Somebody told me that you were the one to go to for help.” She stated. Phil raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, my job is to train heroes. I don’t do the whole memory gig.” He said. “Besides, I’m retired.”  
“Actually, he said that if I could learn how to fight again, my memory might come back.” Phil looked at her.  
“Nope! Not gonna do it! You gotta pave my own way, girlie.” He tromped over to a group of tall grasses and bit into it.  
“Please, Phil! I just want to get my memory back!” She huffed in frustration. “Zeus said you coul-“ The satyr had cut her off by grabbing her pigtails.  
“Zeus sent you?!” Phil glared at her suspiciously.  
“Er…yeah? And?”  
“And? AND?! The king of all gods sends you to me?!” By now, Phil was freaking out.  
“Um… Like I said, I lost my memory. Zeus told me that I am his friend, but…” Phil twitched. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.  
“Fine.”

Phil’s mouth dropped. The woman was inherently a fighter and the satyr couldn’t wait to see what she could do with some training. The brunette flipped over a dummy and punched a sack off its post. Phil let loose some sandbags. She immediately thrust out her hand. The satyr nearly fainted at what happened next.


	2. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero meets a certain greenette and a horse cuddles.

-Chapter 2/Damsel in Distress

He was a big brute, how hard could release be? Setsuna mentally kicked herself for asking that. The green-haired woman pushed at his hands, her mouth curling in disgust. She tried to kick him, but was unable to due to his arm length. “Let go!”   
“Excuse me; is there anything I can do to help?” Both the blue centaur and the greenette looked down in surprise. A tall brunette was standing a few feet away, smirking. She was wearing foreign clothes, a blue cloth wrapped around her breasts and a pair of metallic flowing pants. A red cloth was wrapped around her lower bicep. She was wearing a doubled necklace with the top portion having a single diamond-shaped bead and the lower having a cylinder and two spheres. Setsuna was not impressed.  
“No, I’m fine. Go along.” The brunette blinked in surprise.  
“Seriously, lady? No offense, but…” She shrugged in defeat. “Alright, if that’s how you want it. I’ll be over here if you want my help, ‘kay?” The brunette sat down on a nearby rock. A winged horse settled down beside her with a portulent satyr on its back. Nessus tried to kiss her again and she punched him. Unfortunately, Setsuna wasn’t very strong and the giant centaur barely felt it.   
“Fine! You can help.” The greenette finally gave in. The brunette stood and blurred as she moved. “Wha-a- Yaugh!” Setsuna was thrown into the air and she fell straight into the pond, completely soaking her. She separated her wet bangs to see the brunette punch the centaur, fist glowing. The super-powered punch sent the centaur flying. The tall woman sent an energy pulse at where the centaur disappeared. She blurred again.  
“Hey, you okay?” She was standing in front of Setsuna who was currently gaping.  
“Um…yeah, I am, thank you.” She took the outstretched hand and got up. “Oof-?” Her clothes were completely dry. She hesitantly felt her hair, it was dry as well. “What?”   
“Apparently, I have the ‘awesome and amazing melodic power of the sun’, or some sort of crap like that.” The brunette made quote signs with her fingers. “I’m Morgana, by the way.” She winked at the smaller woman flirtatiously.  
“Um, Setsuna. Thank you.” The greenette blinked.  
“Hey! Morgs! Aren’t you going to introduce me to your girlfriend here?” Morgana turned a beet red.  
“PHIL!” She kicked him into a nearby thicket of reeds. “Don’t mind him, he’s always like that.” She rolled her eyes and made a crazy sign. Setsuna giggled. “Hey, I’m going to Thebes. If you’re heading that way, I’m sure that Helios wouldn’t mind you riding with us.”   
“Er…I don’t know, I’m not a real horse fan.” Setsuna looked suspiciously at the pure white horse. Helios walked up to her and sniffed. Then he leaned into her and put his wing around her. Morgana gaped.  
“Wow, he must really like you, he doesn’t usually take to people that fast. I usually have to threaten him with bloody murder to get him to touch someone.” The brunette rubbed the back of her head. “Nonetheless cuddle.” Setsuna backed away rapidly from the horse, who promptly fell on his back in surprise. Morgana roared in laughter.  
“I am not getting onto him. Goodbye.” The greenette walked away quickly, turning red.  
“Wait!” Morgana huffed. “Great. Thanks a lot, Helios. The one person who is actually decent to me and you chase her off.” Helios looked at her innocently. “Oh, don’t look at me like that you big apple thief.”

\-----------------******----------------------------******--------------------------------------*****----------------------------

Setsuna walked hesitantly through the marsh and bumped into a chest. “Ow, do you have to keep on doing that?” She glared at the god before her.  
“Excuse me for trying to make a flashy entrance.” Hades leered at her. “Did you get Nessus to join?”  
“He made an offer I couldn’t accept.” The greenette huffed. The death god’s flaming hair went from blue to red. “Besides, someone named Morgana stepped in.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Morgana? And how exactly did she defeat the centaur?” Hades was about to blast her into smithereens.  
“She used some sort of solar-powered attacks and enhancements.” Setsuna turned from him and picked up a rock. Amazingly, it wasn’t dirty from the mud.  
“Solar… It couldn’t be… She’s dead.” Hades scratched his chin. “Hmm… Probably her kid, though.”  
“Who are you talking about?” She examined the small white stone which had purple and black flecks.  
“Someone older than the gods.” He frowned. “If she did get a little bundle of joy, where would she hid the tyke?” He stroke his long and blue chin. “Get her to trust you and find out her past.”   
“Fine. But I want to make sure she’s okay first.” Cruel yellow eyes met hate-filled amber red eyes.  
“Alright, alright! The little tyke has been making trouble lately anyhow.” Hades threw up his hands.  
“Fine.”


	3. Saving the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana becomes a hero by human standards and Hades sets up a trap.

-Chapter 3/Saving the Boys

“What the heck! What’s wrong with this town?” Morgana huffed as she was almost run over from the fifth time that day. She had to flip back as she was almost hit by another cart. “That’s it! I’m pissed!” She grabbed Phil by his tail and jumped over the road to land on the spout of a fountain. “Finally. Jeez this place is way too crowded.” She dropped Phil into a nearby pile of trash. She hopped off the fountain. “Er…Hi.” She waved at the people around the fountain. “Um…Bye.” She used her ki to super speed her way to a stand. “Oof. That was awk-“  
“Morgana!” The brunette’s head shot up when she heard a familiar voice cry out. “Morgana! Help!” She blinked and again super speeded her way so that she was right in front of the greenette.  
“Yos.” However, Setsuna just grabbed her and pulled her along the way the greenette had come.  
“Hurry! There was a rock slide and some boys are trapped in a cave!”   
“What?!” Morgana whistled and Helios slid up to her. “Wha! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” She pulled Setsuna onto the white Pegasus and they took flight. “Okay, just tell me where to go.” The greenette nodded as she clutched Helios’ mane.

“This is going to be interesting.” Hades grinned as the townspeople lined up in front of the cave. The strange brunette was examining the huge stone. She nodded and then put her glowing hands on the boulder. The rock glowed in harmony and shattered into dust. The death god dropped his glass in surprise. “What?” The power she used was definitely and completely solar. Pain and Panic hopped out of the cave, thanking Morgana who nodded and waved goodbye rather distractedly. She turned back to the cave, ready for a fight. “Does she know?” 

Setsuna wringed her hands worriedly. Obviously, Hades had set up some sort of trap for Morgana. And it seemed like the brunette was expecting it. She could practically feel the curious energy from the crowd. Phil was in the front row, yelling at Morgana to get her butt back and accept some praise. That’s when the first pair opened.

“I thought I felt something else in that cave.” Morgana muttered to herself, grinning as the snake thing revealed itself. The three-headed creature attacked. Morgana dodged expertly every bite and slashed at one of the heads. The neck then produced two more heads. “Okay, no more slashing.” She threw the short sword aside. “Never liked it anyhow.” She flipped over the first head and landed on the neck, sliding down to the body. She rubbed her head. “Ow.” She felt like there was this big hole in her head and that this monster was part of it. Her hands glowed again and, bouncing off each one, she caused each of them to start glowing. She snapped her fingers and each of the heads exploded. However, they quickly regrew, doubling as well. “Oops. Okay, no touching the…” She looked at her sword and then looked at the monster. “I got this!” She jumped for her sword and, spinning around, threw it straight into the monster’s mouth. She then ran in the opposite direction. “One. Two. Three.” The monster exploded behind her into little bitty pieces. “YES! It worked!” Then she frowned. “And I’m completely covered in monster goo. Eww.”

“WHAAAT?!” Hades exploded in rage. Pain and Panic cowered behind him.

Setsuna giggled at Morgana’s facial expression. “Well, that was unexpected.” She knew that Morgana was now considered a hero and would only rise in fame. “I just hope you get your memory back.”


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, cute stuff happens here.

Morgana looked up at the door. “Huh. I wonder who it is.” Opening the door proved to be a mistake. “PHIL!!! PHIL!!!” The brunette attempted to get away from the screaming fan girls but was pulled back under.  
“I got her hair bands!” One girl screamed in victory. Just then, the portly satyr entered the scene.  
“Plan 24!” Unseen, Morgana nodded and disappeared. The fan girls looked around in confusion.  
“Hurry! She went to the gardens!” Phil yelled. He followed them, being the hentai he was. The door shut behind them. Behind it was Setsuna. The beauty looked at a curtain’s bottom to see sandaled feet poking out.  
“Hmm…I woner what could possibly be behind this oh so inconspicuous curtain.” She opened it to reveal a slipshod Morgana.  
“Eep! Sets-TURN AROUND!!!” The brunette quickly fixed herself. “Gomen, I didn’t mean to flash you.”  
“It’s alright. Those girls play rough, don’t they?” Setsuna smirked.  
“Yeah? ...I guess…” Morgana wasn’t sure how to answer the question. “Um…What brings you here?”  
“Well, I was wondering if the ever so busy hero would care to take some time off.” The beauty ran a hand down her leg.  
“Sure! I would love too! There’s really nothing important to do anyhow.” The brunette shrugged. “What do you have in mind?”

“Sheesh! And here I thought I had problems!” Morgana laughed.  
“Yeah…” Setsuna grimaced.  
“Oi! No sad faces!” The brunette poked the beauty’s nose. “No. Sad. Faces. Got it?” The smaller woman burst out laughing.  
“Morgana…” She shook her had. “Is anything about you not perfect?” Then Setsuna blushed when she realized what she said.  
“Nani?” Morgana blushed as well and an awkward silence reigned for a while.  
“So…”  
“I kinda think you’re perfect too.” Morgana said suddenly.  
“Kinda?” Setsuna cocked her hip, raising an eyebrow.  
“Exactly! And that look! I’m not good at this lovey-dovey stuff, OK?” The brunette huffed, still blushing. “I get all red and stutter when there’s talk about even just snuggling.”  
“Seriously?” The greenette laughed. “You really are perfect, aren’t you?” She smiled.  
“I-I wouldn’t say that…” Morgana was freaking out. Setsuna laughed again and leaned up to kiss her. The lips barely brushed when they were interrupted.   
“What do you think you’re doing, slacker?” Phil yelled through a megaphone. He was flying Helios whose horn was glowing to provide light.  
“Ph-Phil?” Morgana was blanking.   
“What are you doing here?” Setsuna glared, upset that their special moment had been interrupted.  
“Keeping you off Thebes’ hero obviously!” Phil shouted. “You keep your grimy-“  
“Phil!” Morgana’s brain finally started functioning again. “That’s enough! You’ve proven your point already! You may not like Setsuna, but please respect that it’s my choice!”  
“And I’ll be left picking up the pieces!” Phil yelled.  
“Have you ever actually fallen in love with someone? Probably not! All you do is lust after women!” The brunette hissed, keeping up a calm mask. “I’ll meet you back at the gym. I will see you then. Not before.” Morgan pulled Setsuna away. “Gomen. He cares a lot about me. That’s why he’s like that.” She slouched on the stone bench.  
“I think I understand.” The greenette held the brunette’s larger hand in her own two small hands. “But really, don’t you have any weaknesses?” Setsuna smiled sadly. Morgan chuckled.  
“I wouldn’t know.” She leaned forward hesitantly. The beauty closed the distance. “Shit.”  
“What is it?” Setsuna frowned, thinking something was wrong.   
“You…” She laughed, knowing what the brunette was trying to articulate.  
“You better get going before Phil has an aneurysm.” The greenette smiled. “Shoo! Go!” She laughed as Morgan tripped over a statue. “I really am…” Setsuna trailed off, clasping where the warm spot was.  
“Are you going goo goo over a girl this time, Sets?” Shivers ran up her spine. Hades curled a green strand in his pale hand.  
“Leave me alone, jackass.” Phil gaped at the woman’s boldness. He had hidden behind a statue, sending Helios on. He was still suspicious about Setsuna.  
“What’s this? Has the little weak-“ Setsuna slapped Hades across the face.  
“You completely deserved that.” She hissed and stomped over to the fountain. She flounced down.  
“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” The god growled, holding up a tiny cradle made of smoke. “Wouldn’t let anything happen to your little firefly.” The beauty spun.  
“Don’t you dare! Leave Hotaru out of this!” She shrieked.  
“Well then…Tell me what Sunbeam’s weakness is!” Hades yelled, flames spurting.  
“Morgan doesn’t have a weakness. Her memory loss might be a handicap, but she seems to be doing just fine without it.” The god seethed. “I want my daughter back.” Phil gasped and fled the scene.

“Morgana! Morgana!” The satyr ran in, gasping for breath.  
“What is it, Phil?” The brunette answered sternly.  
“It’s about Setsuna!” Phil puffed heavily.  
“Are you going to-“  
“Her daughter’s been kidnapped!” He interrupted.  
“Eh?!”

“OK, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact she has a daughter, nonetheless the kid’s been kidnapped by Hades.” Morgana huffed. They were flying to the Underworld as fast as possible.  
“Let’s get the kid first and ask questions later.” Phil urged. “Who knows, she might be widowed.” The brunette raised an eyebrow in response.


	5. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeahs! Final chapter! I'm really excited about this! The reason why this story is so short is because I actually have a framework to work in. It's kind of exciting actually.

“Yow!” Pain and Panic were running frantically around the room as Morgana took lazy shots them from Hades’ throne.  
“What is going on here?!” The said god exploded into existence.  
“Gomen. I got bored waiting for you. So I decided to torture your minions while I waited.” The brunette shrugged nonchalantly and stood up.  
“And why are you here?” Hades growled.  
“Hotaru I believe her name is. Her mother sent me.” Morgana paused. “OK, she didn’t, but I’m doing this as a favor to her.”  
“Oh really?” A sudden thought came to the death king. “You know, all the time I sent monster at you, I really should have sent gods instead.” He grinned.  
“What do you mean?” A cage appeared on the other side of the cave. “Setsuna!” The greenette raised her head and gasped in recognition.  
“No! Don-“ She was gagged and bound.  
“Now you can have them both if you win a fight against me.” Hades smirked evilly.  
“What’s in it for you?” Morgana was in a fighting stance now, tense and ready to go.  
“The biggest obstacle to my world victory is gone.”  
“Oh.” She nodded. “Let’s do this.” The two faced each other. Hades struck first. Morgan blocked with a shield construction. Fire swept through the god’s fingers and he flung a cyclone at the brunette who dodged and fired a laser out of her hand. She threw an energy punch at him, but the god disappeared. “Eh? Where- uh…” Morgan collapsed to her knees. She fell on her face when Hades withdrew the black sword.  
“Stygian steel, instantly lethal.” Hades smirked. Setsuna began crying as she stared at the corpse. “Pain, Panic. Clean this mess up.”  
“Yes sir!!” Pain slipped on the pool of blood and two managed to throw the body into the Styx.

Several hours later, Setsuna was cuddling Hotaru, trying to get some comfort. She stared vacantly at Hades who was playing chest against an invisible player. Suddenly, the white queen sped across the board to take Hades’ king. “Huh?” Hades blinked in confusion.  
“Never forget. The queen is actually the most valuable piece on the board.” A still bleeding Morgana was leaning against the doorway.  
“You! How are you still alive?” The god accidentally spilled his chess board standing up, attracting Hotaru’s attention.  
“Mama! Look!” The little girl tugged on her mother’s hair.  
“Hmm?” Setsuna looked to where Hotaru was pointing and gaped. The brunette removed her hand from her stomach, revealing her blood, which looked like liquid gold.  
“Ichor? You’re… That’s impossible!” Hades hissed.  
“Jah, not so. You better thank your minions for me. When they threw me into the Styx, they accidentally woke its guardian, an old friend of mine.”  
“No… Sailor Mneysmone? She…” Hades gaped. “But she’s been in stasis for thousands of years.”  
“Yep.” Morgana walked to the cage, her wound already closing up.  
“What about our agreement?!” Hades transported himself in front of the brunette.  
“I’m not going to even bother.” She laughed cynically. “You’re already doomed.” The brunette brushed by him.  
“Doomed?” If it wasn’t for her extremely constricting aura, the god would have blasted her. As it was, he could only do the basics.  
“Let’s just say that the Fates don’t appreciate their Servant being hurt.” Morgan opened the cage door with a blast and transported the occupants and herself out. Hades back up against his throne when three cloaked woman appeared around them.  
“Now, ladies, let’s not be hasty…”

“What’s going to happen to him?” Hotaru leaned into her savior’s stomach.  
“Nothing too bad. He is needed for proper functioning of this world.” Morgan shrugged. IN front, Phil was sitting uncomfortably on Setsuna’s lap. They were traveling back to Thebes by Helios.  
“What’s going to happen with you and Morgan?” The little girl asked. Now that Morgan had the chance to examine her, the brunette was fully convinced the kid was the cutest thing to walk the earth. She had pale skin from living in the Underworld so long and short black hair that framed her face. Her large purple eyes had a wisdom beyond her years.  
“Well you obviously like each other a lot, so what’s going to happen?” Hotaru rephrased.  
“Uh…That’s going to be your mother’s decision.” Morgana took the relatively safe middle path.  
“Taking the safer route, hm?” Setsuna looking back, smirking. The brunette stuck her tongue out.  
“Well, Morgana and I are going to need some alone time soon.” Morgana slurped her tongue back in. “But first we three need to spend time together.” The greenette grinned. The brunette had a sinking feeling as to what the alone time would contain.  
“OK!” Hotaru nodded enthusiastically. “Is Morgy going to be my new daddy?” Setsuna nodded. “Cool!”  
“Morgy?! Daddy?!” The brunette fainted.


End file.
